


Coming Undone

by MonikaFileFan



Category: Sex Education (TV), The X files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Voyeurism, sex therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan
Summary: This is a fun, “out there” take on what could happen if Mulder and Scully stepped out of their comfort zone, sat in Jean Milburn’s hot seat of sex and relationship therapy, and participated in a little Sex Education.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 66
Kudos: 145





	1. Bring it on

**Author's Note:**

> This could literally take place anytime after their sexual relationship was well established. I’m leaving it open for you to envision them at whatever juncture you think fits best for them in this case. Since this isn’t really canon compliant whatsoever, it could fit some time not long after they’ve been intimate.  
> For Jean, this takes place pre- Sex Education and before Otis is born. Also, I realize she would not actually be doing this with her patients. 😬  
> Yes, Mulder and Scully actually willingly going to sex therapy, openly discussing, and participating in any Jean Milburn sex workshop or therapy is a far-fetched scenario. Yet, I do think there might’ve been a couple bumps in the road for them at some point, (not sexual) but they HAD to have a problem in that area if they saw Jean, so I gave them one.

——

Mulder ushered Scully through the door attached the beautiful, red and while striped house, unsure of what would take place today. Their previous participation in couples workshops offered here while on their month-long forced vacation had been thoroughly mind-blowing. As a matter of fact, on several levels. 

He palmed the exposed skin beneath Scully’s form-fitting slacks and blouse, giving her a reassuring rub as Dr. Milburn welcomed them into her office once again. The pine-scented room was growing on him after a few visits here during their trip, and all of the blatant sexual tidbits that adorned the walls certainly kept his wandering mind busy during any past lulls in their therapy conversations. 

As Jean spoke candidly to Scully, Mulder caught sight of her book collection on the shelf near her desk. Sex Positions for Every Body, Come As You Are, but, Yoni and You: A Woman’s Guide to Mastering Masturbation, by Dr. Jean Milburn was what actually made him smirk. He then turned his attention to the large phallic statue pointed directly at the vividly detailed vagina model. That was one part of the human anatomy that Mulder never needed a guide to navigate through. 

“Mulder?” Scully beckoned as she took her seat. Likely worried he may act on his itch to reach out and touch with something so suggestive in front of him. 

“Yoni?” he wondered out loud, nodding his silent approval at Jean’s creativity. 

“Mm, the publishers thought ‘vagina’ was too clinical of a term and ‘pussy’ seemed too explicit for their liking, so I suggested they use a more loose historical-based terminology to solve the issue just fine,” she explained confidently with a glint in her eye. A look Mulder could recognize on Scully as pride in ownership of a job well done. “Please sit. I was just telling Dana that I would explain what today’s technique workshop will entail if you two decide to participate after we speak.”

Mulder settled next to Scully in his own seat where she was nervously picking at her manicured nails and tossed him a tight-lipped smile. Besides the added bonus in learning new and improved methods of oral sex, the reason they had come here in the first place had yet to be resolved; muted orgasms. It all came down to verbal communication. Ironic, considering they didn’t do much of that when it came to anything personal. 

The previously unspoken “I love you’s” were exchanged aloud only weeks before and were used sparingly; but it had only made their love for one another that much more passionate.

When it came to her orgasms, Scully could often be seen reigning herself in, fighting for control. As if she felt she’d lost too much of herself within the throes of passion. He, in turn, would then salve off his own in hopes she could cry out with enthusiasm for him to come along with her. Time and time again, they tried breaking that cycle, but nothing seemed to be working. 

Jean slid on her glasses and grabbed her notepad while she crossed her legs, parting her floor length, mint green summer dress that showed nearly everything from her alabaster thigh down to her wedge sandals. 

Mulder cleared his throat and took Scully’s fidgeting hand within his, feeling her soften as he thumbed her skin. 

“Now let’s begin where we left off last time, shall we?” 

Scully nodded. “Yes, that’s fine.”

Jean flipped through the pages in her notebook as her eyes flicked across her written words. Mulder shifted, offering a quip, “Sitting in this hot seat reminds me of turning over our red number expense reports to Kersh.” Only her arched brow gave a response in return. 

Scully tsked, “Mulder…”

“Sorry, I’ll shut up,” he amended and watched Jean’s mouth twitch. 

“Well, then. Last time we discussed on you two as a couple reaching your climax through visual and emotional connections. I had noticed during our previous conversations that you could become aroused in one way or another by a mere glance from Dana. Consistent eye contact coupled with a suggestive tone in her voice seemed to be a form of foreplay for you. Which is rather wonderful to see in a man,” she beamed. 

Scully swayed gently into him, letting him know silently how she felt before she spoke. “I absolutely agree.”

“So on a hunch, I asked if you were comfortable being a volunteer for the group. To see if your physical reaction would be what I thought it might.”

“Ha! Well, you’ve certainly got me down pat.”

“I’m learning,” Jean declared. He appreciated the attempt to downplay her accurate assessment. “Stimulation seemed to be effective _only_ when Dana reassured you she was there with you. A simple touch from her as you maintained nonverbal communication was what worked best, correct?” she asked with a polite smile. 

Mulder nodded. “That sounds right.”

He felt Scully’s hand flex and heat radiate through his palm as he replayed the image of their last workshop focusing on sharing pleasure in fellatio. It consisted of Jean _clinically_ and _professionally_ using him as an example to other couples watching by instructing him to fantasize. To use his mind as an aide to envision what pleasure Scully received every time she “stimulated” him in preparation for oral sex. Yet, he clearly struggled and had only elicited a twitch in response. That was until Scully took over, merely standing in front of him, making his cock swell immediately as her baby blue eyes bore lustfully into his green ones. She hadn’t even touched him below the waist. And in Jean’s words, he was “enormously” affected by it nonetheless. 

At the time, Mulder didn’t give a shit who was watching him gaze into Scully’s eyes with a massive boner tenting his pants. He was willing to put himself out there, so to speak, if it at all helped to maximize their relationship and shared orgasms in the end. 

Now, though, he felt a flush rise up his neck at the thought. He wasn’t modest in the least, yet the idea of anyone other than Dana Scully staring at him at full mast had him awkwardly fighting off a rising panic in his chest. Only his petite partner in life held that privilege now. 

He and Scully had barely discussed their last therapy session outside of this room. There was no reason to other than having a whole lot of fun practicing between visits. But with the amount of sudden perspiration emanating from her skin, he knew she was wondering exactly where this session might lead as well. 

“Dr. Milburn, we’ve always been very effective as partners using nonverbal communication. Direct eye contact and body language is how we speak best,” Scully explained. 

Mulder detected her walls rising in her strict justification. 

“Jean, please,” she insisted. “I think with this being our third meeting we’re past that formality, Dana.” Scully shifted in her chair with a tilt of her head, reading Jean from across the room. “And I noticed your communication skills in our first session two weeks ago, but I’ll touch more on that in a moment. First, how are you getting on with the new fellatio technique we discussed?” 

Scully inhaled sharply, as if she received her own vivid visual stimuli unbidden. “Um, Mulder and I have… re-enacted what the pamphlet had shown last session and I think we’ve done just fine.”

“Fantastic!” Jean clicked open her pen and leaned in. 

Mulder definitely agreed and said so. “I think we did more than just fine, Scully.” He couldn’t help but beam at the smirk that pulled at her soft lips. “I’ve always considered your ability to please in that arena more than just _fine_. But after our session last week, lets just say you’ve honed your well-practiced skills, Doc.”

Her cheeks colored and she squeezed his fingers. “Mulder.” 

Jean sat back, clearly amused at their banter. “Perfect example of what our focus in this session will be centered around. After my professional observation of you two, I couldn’t help but notice how freely Fox—”

“Just Mulder, please,” he reminded. 

Jean swallowed as her intense blue eyes sliced through him with a slow grin forming along her bright, pink lips. A smile akin to a Cheshire cat withholding a secret. He figured he knew exactly where her mind wandered in reference to their last visit when she swiftly glanced over at an informational pamphlet on well-endowed men strategically placed along the end table. 

She cleared her throat and continued, “...how freely you described _Mulder_ to be with his verbiage during orgasm when you were alone. Yet when he described your reaction, Dana, it still seemed as though you held back what might’ve been a shared pleasurable moment of your own.”

He furrowed his brow at her critique of Scully but quickly realized that she had only caught on to what he had already known. His Scully was a sensual, sexual woman who knew exactly what she wanted and had no issue voicing her desires for him in their bedroom. Or the office, couch, living room, kitchen table, backseat… well anywhere really. 

Mulder knew Scully was in love with him and desperately craved him sexually, but announcing her clearly powerful orgasms with more than a bitten lip and bloodied claw marks down his back was rare. 

When nothing but awkward silence permeated the room, Jean patiently waited with her hands folded on her lap as Scully searched for a response. 

“Sometimes I… I’m not quite sure why that happens, to be honest,” she admitted, frustrated. 

Mulder brought their joined hands up to his mouth to press a kiss along her knuckles, feeling a surge of sympathy for her at being put on the spot. Even though they all knew the reasonings behind Scully finally caving and calling Dr. Milburn for advice from one female doctor to another. He knew Scully was more than satisfied every time they made love—which happened more often than he could’ve ever hoped—but he hadn’t realized how much it bothered him that she still couldn’t just let go completely during her most intense, eye rolling, leg shuddering, back arching orgasms. 

“Control,” Jean suggested. “You hold back from what seems like fear of letting that very last tendril of self-control go when you climax. It’s not about love or trust with Mulder, I can definitively tell you that. In fact, it has nothing to do with Mulder at all. You’re a very strong woman, Dana, and years ago that strength had manifested into a very strong need to remain in control for as long as possible,” she reasoned gently. 

“I can agree with that,” she said softly, running her tongue along her top lip.

“It’s not something to be ashamed of and I quite admire it outside of the bedroom,” Jean stated. “Yet, I feel that with how incredible your shared chemistry is and with your self-assured ability to pleasure one another multiple times during lovemaking, that the issue indicated previously with Mulder delaying his orgasm, can be linked to the unintentional stifling of your own euphoria.”

Scully blinked and Mulder’s mouth fell open.

“She doesn’t mean to do it,” he couldn’t help but defend the love of his life. It was second nature to him. “And we’ve even tested our mutual control with handcuffs.” 

Scully sighed after a moment of silence, releasing her hold on his hand and rubbed along his bicep. “She’s right, Mulder,” she conceded. “You do bring out the best of _me_. Still, we’re here to get a professional opinion on how to get over this last bump in our road together, remember?” 

He nodded and locked eyes with her, sending out his feelings for her willingness to step out of her comfort zone and do this with one meaningful glance. 

He heard Jean exhale a gasp, as if she were holding her breath during their conversation. Both verbal and non. 

“Your history on the subject of violence and fear of losing control is why I think it’s most beneficial to fully observe you both up close in the act of sexual intimacy,” Jean continued. “This would be much different than your previous workshop experiences where privacy at home was essential.” 

“Up close?” Scully moved her hand from Mulder’s arm and tapped her nails against the arm of the chair. She was as curious as he. 

Jean lowered her head, eyed them both, and removed her glasses. “Consider it sex therapy from a voyeuristic point of view.”

“Oh!” he exclaimed, pinching his lips together to hold back any unbidden retorts. 

Scully shifted and uncrossed her legs, letting her heel thump to the floor. It was the only indication she would allow to show that she was at all shocked. 

“I see, Dr. Mil—Jean, will there be touching involved in this _voyeuristic point of view_?”

“If so, only for encouragement, Dana,” she assured as she scooted to the edge of her chair and rested her elbows on her knees. “To be fair, I only have you for a short time as my patients, and I’m here to take note of the both of you as you build to your orgasms. Professionally, of course. To be honest, Dana, I’d like to be able to detect if there is a visual trigger for you at a point during a rather powerful rise in climax that causes you to reign yourself in.”

“To pinpoint a moment of hesitancy,” Mulder realized. He had a PhD in psychology and understood the value of witnessing a mental block in person, but he sure as hell was no sex therapist. “Uh, I’m comfortable with it if Scully is…?”

Taking a deep breath, eyes no longer the size of saucers, Scully gave him a supportive, tight-lipped smile and said, “I’m fine with it.”

He rubbed her arm. “You sure?”

“I’m tired of not being able to tell you how good you make me feel with both my body _and_ my words, Mulder.”

“Brilliant!” Jean said with her British accent making the word pop. “Now, before we dig deeper into the finer points of the workshop, I’d like to touch on the topic of sex during menstruation.” 

Mulder’s brows hit the ceiling. 

Scully cleared her throat and he could feel her staring at him. Jean unknowingly hit the nail on its head with this discussion. Mulder held no bias on when they made love, but Scully, despite admitting to enjoying the increased sensitivity during her cycle, wasn’t a fan of fucking atop of a towel or smushed against a shower wall while her legs turned to jello. 

Mulder’s mind drifted with that incredible image in his mind as Scully and Jean talked back and forth. Deeper personal details on how the body’s pH can affect the health of the vagina was more than what Mulder was interested in hearing. The in-depth visuals of what his eidetic memory supplied could offer up certain graphic images at the most inopportune times. 

The painting of a blossoming flower unfolding its pink petals reeled in his attention. He was lost in it and couldn’t stop staring at the vibrant colors and the detail of the water droplets dripping from the flower’s center when it dawned on him exactly what this was: pussy art. 

Mulder grinned like a fool at the thought of how much better an auburn-colored flower with soft, budding pink petals surrounded by creamy alabaster would look in its place. 

“...which is precisely the reason we had discussed Mulder’s erection size at our last session,” Jean’s casually said, snapping his attention back to the conversation. He knew his face had already contorted into a look of goofy embarrassment as his temple wrinkled and his lashes emphasized a heavy blink.

“What now?” he coughed. 

Jean caught his confusion and gestured her pen at the “Men of Stature” brochures that just happened to be perfectly aligned with his crotch. “You recall why I commented on your above-average size among the other participants during our male masturbation and fellatio workshop?”

Scully smirked and he felt his cheeks flame. “Mulder tuned us out a few minutes ago. He’s back now.” 

Jean nodded. She encouraged their participation in those rather embarrassing instructional exercises because they were meant to be an erotic experiment for he and Scully. So she pressed on, “I referred to your member as a perfect example of the male anatomy.” 

“‘A model penis’ were the words you used, to be exact,” he corrected, recalling the moment the size of his dick was full display. Mulder could open an X File on his ability to conceal the numerous Scully-induced erections through the years with what he was packing. “I remember it well.” 

How could he forget the look of territorial pride that washed over Scully’s face at the comments made about her man’s cock? Nor could he forget the ravenous sex they’d had as soon as their tongues ceased plundering each other’s mouths within their tranquil vacation house.

“Speaking of, did Scully happen to mention what she calls my “model penis?”

“Jesus, Mulder, I don’t think she needs to know that detail,” she warned. 

Grinning, he shrugged and comforted her clenching jaw with the back of his knuckles, risking a moment of bravery to tease her. “She usually licks her lips and calls for Bo—”

“Oh, look at the time,” Scully said, cutting him off with a pinch. 

“That’s it for the therapy portion today,” Jean rose as well and asked one more time about their participation in the workshop, reminding them it was for their benefit. “I promise, you will leave here understanding something more about your connection than you thought you would.”

Mulder’s hand found his spot on the small of Scully’s back and they nodded in solidarity. 

He nudged her arm and coaxed out a sly grin. “Bring it on.”

——


	2. Art of Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean observes Mulder and Scully up close and personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ch is NSFW

——

Mulder rubbed the cotton of Scully’s shirt and felt her breath hitch. She was nervous and he didn’t blame her. They had never done anything like the things they’d been doing in the presence of Dr. Jean Milburn before, and they were willing to bare more than just their emotions to her. 

“First things first.” Jean clasped her hands together and cheerfully continued, “You’ll get undressed to your standard comfort level and I will sit off to the side to observe.”

As soon as she finished her sentence, Mulder swallowed and tried to lighten the rigidity of professionalism to curb his nerves. He grabbed the end of his shirt, whipping it over his head to bare his chest and muscular abs he’d worked hard to improve, and gave Scully a mischievous grin. 

“Mulder!” Scully scoffed. 

Suddenly, Jean gasped as his slightly sweaty shirt swung through the air, fluffing the short ends of her hair out with a puff. 

Grasping his well-worn, grey t-shirt within her fingers, she leaned in and briefly inhaled through her nose. Her attempt at subtly failed. Mulder looked down at her flushed face in surprise as her eyes fluttered shut. 

Feeling Scully tense next to him while she slid her hand possessively along his forearm, he turned to face her and watched her wide eyes quickly narrow in on Jean’s reaction to his scent. 

Mulder cleared his throat as Jean’s lids slowly reopened to flick her now darkened eyes between his and Scully’s. “I may have switched deodorant recently,” he confessed, “but I’m fairly certain I still smell shower fresh.” 

“Pheromones,” Scully observed with a questioning arched brow, studying Jean as she placed his t-shirt on the chair and straightened out her blouse. “She was picking up on the scent of your body’s natural chemistry you’ve secreted during a rush of arousal.” She hummed, meeting Jean’s gaze and muttered, “And she likes it.” 

Jean bit her lip and dipped her chin, tossing her blonde hair away from her rosy cheeks. “Correct, Dana. Your scientific eye saved me from the embarrassment of explaining myself. I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds, but I could hardly help myself,” she acknowledged and quickly schooled herself back to professionalism. 

Scully scoffed and bit back a smile. “Well, I’ve been smelling Mulder since 1993 and still react that way. So, I suppose I can’t blame you.”

“Well then,” he squeezed Scully’s hand, delighted at her admission. Leave it to Scully to justify being turned on since day one with a scientific explanation. “Glad to hear it, Scully.”

Jean sat back down and waved them toward the room they would be  _ learning _ in. 

“Like last time, the workshop will take place behind the door on the yoga mats. Though this time, it’s a private session with me in which you’re encouraged to speak up if at any point you feel uncomfortable and wish to stop. Please take your time getting settled and feel free to use the next few minutes of alone time as your own foreplay before any necessary instruction begins.”

“Foreplay,” Scully repeated, her questioning brow at full arch. 

“This…” Jean met Scully’s stare and aimed her pen at an art piece next to their heads with a man’s face buried between a woman’s thighs as she cried out in passion. “...Is meant to be a pleasurable experience as well as educational,” she informed them and began jotting down notes from their discussion.

“Would this be taking place on the same yoga mats where myself and two other men once stood with their junk poking out?” Mulder quipped and promptly received a sharp elbow to the ribs.

Jean laughed, playfully flipping a fair lock of hair from her face to reveal how amused she was at his candor. “They’re new. Special for this specific workshop, Mulder. If I recall correctly, and I do, it was completely your choice to stand next to those two other men with your ‘junk poking out.’”

He chuckled, properly chastised. “I haven’t forgotten.”

“And Dana,” she added with finality as Scully shook her head, openly smirking. “Remember sex is about connection and mutual pleasure. But this is about  _ your _ pleasure today. Enjoy it.”

“Oh, well all right then. Come on, Mulder. Let’s get this done.” Scully quickly took his hand and guided him through the sliding wooden door, closing it behind her. 

Mulder watched her take a deep breath as she tucked strands of red behind her ear. She was approaching this like a potential X-File. Conservative, yet silently thrilled. Hell, so was he. But at least last session, there were two other couples attending the workshop centered on “large penis fellatio techniques” and Mulder wasn’t the only man  _ standing at attention. _

This time it was just the two of them, and Scully was the one under sexual scrutiny. 

“You okay?” He held out a hand for her to take as she stepped into him. “And don’t say you’re fine, Scully. We can leave right now if you’d rather skip this.” 

“You  _ are _ rather well informed on the art of cunnillingus already,” she stated proudly, yet shook her head in response to his offer and stared up at him. “But no, I am a doctor and I’m okay with the nudity. Really, I’m fine with it.” She seemed to confirm this more to herself than him as she hugged his waist. 

“Talk to me, Scully.”

“It was ultimately my idea to do this, remember? I realize I do hold back at times and I… I hate it, Mulder. I hate that I  _ need _ the control but that I can’t seem to control the hold it has over me when I really  _ want _ to let go,” she said adamantly. “I need this. We need this,” she whispered and pulled his neck down to kiss his mouth firmly. 

“Then that’s all I need to know.”

“Just thinking about doing this makes me want you.”

Mulder smirked, cupping her jaw and kissed her softly. “Good, because I always want you.”

“Right here, right now?” she husked into his ear, kissing along his neck. He groaned and began to harden immediately while her hands snaked up the naked planes of his back. 

“ _ Always _ , but I  _ am _ a little nervous, Scully. This is a first for me, too.” He attempted to quell any fears by keeping her attention on him, eyes speaking when words weren’t enough. So, he began to pluck eagerly at her buttons as her pupils dilated into subterranean pools of lust. 

“Just kiss me, Mulder,” her mouth brushed over his just before her teeth claimed his bottom lip, soothing it with the tip of her tongue.  _ Fuck _ . 

The office atmosphere faded into the background as he conveyed how much he loved her through touch. Hands roamed, lips met and swelled, tongues trailed over one another’s skin as her clothing fell unceremoniously to the floor. 

Moments passed while their kisses turned fervent before a soft knock on the door alerted them of Dr. Milburn’s presence. Scully’s eyes flicked over to her and Mulder thumbed her taut nipple through the lace of her bra as she did to elicit a breathy moan. 

“Well done.” Jean nodded for them to continue to undress while she walked over to the cabinet by the wall, opening drawers, considering what was inside. “I promise to be an adept sex therapist while you participate in the exercise. Your main goal in the end is for you, Dana, to achieve orgasm, and that you do so as uninhibited as possible. However you reach your euphoric peak is completely up to the two of you.”

Jean opened the bottom drawer as Mulder’s belt clanked and the fly of his jeans were swiftly undone by the touch of Scully’s familiar impatience. 

Even though she knew they were being watched as they stripped one another bare—save his boxers this time—Mulder could tell Scully was eager to move things along as she rocked into his full-blown erection, stroking the steel of him through the cotton. Dizziness struck as he got a flash of Scully on her knees ravenously enjoying the new fellatio trick.

Just as he saw Jean’s fingers dance along objects hidden within the drawer beyond his line of vision, he felt the gentle brush of Scully’s fingertips trailing across his ribs and down the curves of his flexed abdomen, and a thought hit him. As much as his cock was screaming for attention, he had a feeling the oral sex painting was an unspoken suggestion from their sex therapist. 

“To reiterate, your history and fear of losing control is why I think it’s most beneficial to fully observe you in this way,” Jean told Scully soothingly, moving toward their embrace with an object in hand. “Remember, this is a safe space to express yourselves. Being open continuously through lovemaking and past reaching your orgasm is our purpose of this workshop. Vocalization and communication is key.” 

Scully let out a shaky breath and let her eyes drift down to Jean adjusting the silk of a black blindfold. Mulder watched her surprised reaction to this unexpected prop twist into one he recognized as fascination. Handcuffs, role play, and sex toys were not new to them; but blindfolds were something that had never crossed either of their minds. They just weren’t willing to sacrifice making love with their eyes as they finally made love with their bodies. 

Until now.

Scully took the offered blindfold and slowly smiled, turning around as she gave it to him to put on, unraveling the first tendril of control as Jean nodded with approval. 

“There,” he whispered, blinding her with darkness and kissing her temple from behind. “I’m here, Scully.” She arched against him, the softness of her ass teasing his erection, sliding her hands around the backs of his thighs and scraping her nails along his quads. 

“Mulder…” Her rasp was a plea and he answered in earnest with a fluttering touch through her curls and two fingers slipping easily through her folds. 

She rolled her hips slightly in his grasp, and even though he was behind her, he knew she was gnawing on those rosebud lips. Her toes gripped the mat and he could feel her trying to keep it in, trying not to moan or whimper in the presence of another. Even though this was exactly the intention. 

“Just you and me.” Nuzzling the curve of her neck, kissing softly, he murmured, “and yes, there’s more,” pressing a fingertip to the underside of her clit. She stiffened and gasped, thrusting against his hand. Swirling and circling, the slick deluge of her arousal flowed through her seam, soaking his palm.  _ Christ _ , she was ready. 

Her nails bit deeper into his muscles and he hissed in her ear, “So wet.”

“For you… only you,” she breathed and precum seeped through his boxers. 

“Oh, fuck.” In one swift motion, he spun her to face him and she twined her legs around him like vines. 

With one hand splayed across the blades of her back and the other cupping the globe of her ass, he carefully lowered her shoulders down onto the mat. He skimmed his hand along the flatness of her belly and watched in awe at her writhing beneath him. Her rosy nipples popped, as if they felt the onslaught of his lustrous gaze she could not see. The dusky pink of her labia, the warm silk of her thighs, and the plump gloss of her sex had his mouth watering. 

From his left, he heard a sharp intake of breath as Jean shifted salaciously in her seat. 

Mulder fell to his knees, easily pushing Jean’s presence out of his mind. Scully’s nails dragged along the blades of his back and through his hair, directing his mouth where she liked it most. Eagerly, he placed lingering kisses to her mound and then again on each warm lip of her sex as he teased her more. His tongue traced her succulent folds before delving between them, tasting the familiar tang of desire. Despite the voyeuristic looming, Scully was slick and swollen, fully turned on as she let out a primal groan from deep in her chest.

He grinned against her pussy as Scully keened, feeling her clit pulsate against the tip of his tongue. 

“Tell him, Dana. Vocalize,” Jean reminded as she knelt down slowly. He could hear her panting through the sounds of him lapping away. 

Even though Jean already knew that Scully could express her needs during sex, Mulder understood she was urging her to continue to speak freely without censorship. 

“Unnnnhhhhhh…” She broke the silence with a breathy sigh. His tongue looped and flicked the red pearl of nerves at the same moment two, thick fingers plunged through her center. “ _ Oh _ !”

Jesus, she was beautiful, fidgeting and grinding along the floor. Fingers curling, strumming her frontal wall with vigor, he peppered kisses to her inner thigh, murmuring encouragement along her creamy skin. The swift arc of her back and aggressive yank of his hair signaled he was doing his job well in leading her toward heavenly bliss. 

She wiggled, trying to get closer to his mouth again as he blew a stream of warm air against her flesh, eliciting a whine of discouragement. “Relax, Scully. Tell me what you need.”

With her unable to speak, he kissed her clit softly and massaged around it with the pad of his thumb as his fingers flexed and curled, leaving her legs trembling and her head tossing wildly. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he choked as his shaft thrummed in time with his racing heart. 

He felt Jean’s presence, smelled her lavender perfume through his haze as she hushingly spurned him on. “She’s close. She needs more intimacy now, needs to feel  _ you _ connecting with  _ her _ .” 

At that, he firmly pushed a third finger in and she gasped, then bit her lip with a whimper. Her mouth fell open and that’s all it took for him to make his way up her flushed body as her chest heaved. Cupping her pussy with his hand, still filling her to the brim, he cuddled up beside her and whispered in her ear, “you’re gonna come so hard, Scully… gonna make you feel so good.”

“So, so… good." He watched her hand snake between her legs, fingers grazing him before they landed on her clit to rub it as his three fingers squelched around her arousal with every pump and curl. 

"Oh yeah? You like that don’t you?" He felt her quivering around each knuckle, hot and soft and so fucking wet.

“Y-yesss,” she hissed and Mulder realized she was talking her way through a rising orgasm. A flash of Jean’s green dress hovering closer caught is eye. She was getting front row seats to sexy Scully about to soar over the edge of euphoria. She was almost as lucky as he was. 

The build of his own orgasm that had been tantalizing him since his mouth first met hers just rose a notch or two on the warning scale. “Come on, honey, that’s it. You’re so beautiful,” he gushed as he littered her sweat-dappled face around the blindfold with kisses. The precum steadily soaking his cotton boxers was now leaving a damp streak along her hip as his cock searched desperately for friction. 

Mulder could see her searching for something even with her eyes hidden, seeking as she edged along the line of rapture. Was this the moment of hesitancy Dr. Milburn was looking for? 

He captured her mouth and stole a moan from her throat. 

“Mulder, love you,” Scully mumbled along his lips and abruptly struggled to tear the blindfold off. But before her shaky fingers could get a grip on the silky edge, Mulder felt her walls ripple and clench around his fingers as her hips lurched. Scully was too late to make eye contact before she came. So she reflexively dropped her hand to her mouth, stifling her cries of gratification instead.

Mulder collapsed against the mat and covered her breasts with his chest. “Love you too.” He meant it wholly every time he said it. But as Scully—the woman he loved more than life itself—trembled and let out an elated sigh, he now knew exactly what she had been so desperately seeking from him to fully unravel that last thread of control; his own verbal declaration of love as she crested. 

Scully shook as he removed the cover from her eyes. He needed to see her as much as she clearly needed to see him. His fingers slipped out of her body with care, his hand hot and sopping wet as he hitched a leg across her sex, plastering himself to her. 

“Mm, Mulder,” she mewled along his neck with her hand caressing his back. He squeezed her close until her quaking subsided, worried if she kept it up he’d end up exploding on her leg after all. 

“Outstanding.” Jean rose from her crouched position next to them, rasping a praise of, “You did wonderfully.” 

With his cheek pressed along Scully’s forehead, he felt her lashes flutter in confusion. “But I didn’t… I mean I did,  _ hard _ . But I didn’t let it all go.”

“That’s absolutely fine, Dana. We did confirm that lack of eye contact during climax is indeed a hindrance for you,” Jean assured. She laid out fresh towels, feminine cleansing wipes, and two bottles of water on the table side. “But selling yourself short would be a disservice to that exquisite display of affection. So please, have confidence that you’ll continue to do well next time.”

Mulder just held her as Jean explained that Scully had shown her what she needed to. And now, Jean could send them on their way with a solid game plan when they recovered. Mulder now knew what he had to do to help Scully come undone. And his heart would have absolutely no objection. 

“I’ll see you two next week.”

As Jean left the room indicating they practice her suggestions written down for them, Scully kissed Mulder’s jaw and said, “Thank you.”

“No, thank you.”

“When my legs are working again, let’s get out of here.”

He hummed. “Glad to. And then?”

“And then,” she seductively rolled her hips, nipping his chin, “I’d like to fuck that smug smirk right off your face, Mulder.”

He laughed and playfully smacked her ass. “Jesus, Scully. Let’s get the hell outta here and I’ll let you defile me on every surface of the vacation house.”

“Defile is right. Next time, it’s both our turns.”

Mulder could hardly wait.

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on this chapter with Mulder, Scully, or Jean are welcome. If this situation were to have truly happened, the blindfold was something I could see Jean using as a tool to highlight Scully’s need for more of a visual and auditory connection. Also, just a reminder, I am not a relationship therapist. Just an out of work Social Worker😆


	3. Relaxed, Rejuvenated, and Properly-fucked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully return for one final chat with Dr. Jean Milburn.

——

**One week later...**

Mulder knocked on the front door as Scully stood off to the side admiring the stunning view of the backyard lake nestled within the trees. If they weren’t here on a forced vacation with a life tethering them to the states, he might ask Scully to build a new one here together. 

“It’s so beautiful here.” Scully sighed, a breeze sweeping through her coppery, sun-kissed hair. She was glowing and it was clear to Mulder she was as happy as she looked. 

“I can think of something even better.”

She clucked her tongue but could not hide her satisfied smile. 

Before he could kiss her, Dr. Milburn swung open the door and welcomed them with a grin. “Hello! Come on in and have a seat, you two.”

Scully walked into the office first and sat down in her usual seat, ankles crossed, chin up and ready. Mulder followed suit—he’d follow her anywhere—and nudged her arm, tossing her a smug smile. 

Jean wore a bright yellow summer dress that reminded Mulder of the sunflowers stamped on his bags of seeds. She grabbed her notepad as she sat in front of them and not so subtly studied them over the rim of her glasses. “Shall we begin?”

“I think we’re ready,” he said as Scully smugly nudged him back. 

“Well, Dana,” Jean clasped her slender hands together and smiled widely. “You look happy today. Relaxed, even.”

“Yes, I am.”

Mulder thumbed her hand lovingly as it rested along the arm of the chair. She _was_ relaxed. Any pressure to improve had lifted since their last session, and Dr. Milburn used the light-hearted moment to move forward.

“Before we tackle the topic of our last workshop, let’s touch base with your post-therapy goals...”

Much of their hour flew by as they talked to Jean about the plan to continue balancing their personal relationship and emotional need for intimacy when they are thrown back into the Hoover’s basement office. They wanted to build on their thriving romance and not let the stresses of the X Files effect that. 

“Now, moving on,” Jean transitioned, flipping to a new page in her notes. “I take it you’ve had progress in the bedroom since last week?”

Mulder grinned. “You could say that.”

“Brilliant! Dana, how do you feel about Mulder’s response? Do you agree?” Jean’s gaze was unwavering. Fully intending to get every detail from the source herself, she leaned in, uncrossing her slender legs and prodded, “Take your time, if needed.”

Scully bit back a smile and confidently locked eyes with Jean. Gone was the frustratingly coiled woman from before. Now only the self-assured and sure-footed woman Mulder had always known sat before the good doctor. His Scully. 

“I feel great.”

Mulder smirked. At least it wasn’t “fine.” 

Jean tilted her head, lowering her chin in expectation. “Descriptive words please, Dana.”

Shifting with a sigh, she tried again. “I feel… wonderfully free. Exalted, even.”

Proud and lucky as hell to be loved beyond measure by this woman, Mulder laced their hands and leaned over to place a sweet peck on her pinkening cheek. 

Jean proudly announced, “I knew you would. You just needed that extra push. Having the perfect partner for you to throw all of your established trust and love into an unbound and passionate climax helps, of course. One you could be fully emotionally free with as you let yourself come undone.”

Scully agreed. “I’ve always trusted Mulder, and he has never let me down in the sex department. Quite the opposite… And I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I wish I could have been more open to letting go of control during our first time together when I so badly wanted to.”

“It takes time, Dana. There is no shame in supporting your emotional needs, especially when it interferes with physical intimacy.” 

“Mulder _has_ mentioned that,” Scully added and teased, “Sometimes he does put his fancy psychology skills to good use.”

Jean stared at him, making sure he followed the flick of her eyes toward the painting depicting the art of cunnilingus. “Of course he does. Among other skills as well.”

Mulder choked, flushing at her obscure compliment as Scully chuckled. “That’s one area of expertise he should be proud of.”

“Indeed.” Jean leaned back, hands folded in her lap, expectant. “So, Dana, if you’re comfortable, I’d like to hear the details on how you were able to break that controlling mind block and climax with enthusiasm.”

Scully cleared her throat and tightened her grip on his hand. “Well, we took your advice after our last session when… well, when we left and Mulder was rather _excited_ to finish what we started.”

“So I noticed. Please continue.”

Mulder couldn’t ignore the sudden rush of blood surging through his groin recalling the tantalizing state of agony his dick was in on the drive back to their vacation house. They barely made it through the doorway before they fucked one another into eye-rolling oblivion. Twice. 

“Okay. Mulder and I hadn’t said much of anything on the way back to the house. There was no need at that point. Our bodies were doing enough of that themselves,” she huffed, her breath quickening. “We practically ran inside and picked up where we left off.”

Mulder stifled a groan as vivid images replayed in his mind, as if he were watching one of his old Triple X films starring only himself and the love of his life...

_They tumbled through the entryway, her tongue in his mouth and his hands on her ass as he kicked the front door shut. She yanked at the button and zipper of his jeans, sliding her hand inside his pants before they could even fall to his knees. The sheer desperation to be inside her again was agonizing. At the rate she was tearing his clothes from his body, he couldn’t tell who wanted it more._

_The muffled sounds of the radio that Mulder left playing earlier filled the brief silence between their bodies thumping wildly off the walls and the groans spilling from their mouths._

_Their shoes were left scattered in the foyer. His shirt—now torn—was tossed across the kitchen chair. Her bra he’d thrown over his shoulder in haste could be heard whirling idly with the chandelier’s ceiling fan above them. The rest of their clothing had been haphazardly stripped as they spun through the living room, their naked bodies colliding with the floor length windowpane._

_“Hurry,” Scully gasped, the back of her head landing with a subtle thud as she moaned around his bottom lip._

_His balls ached and his dick was so hard he could probably cut through the living room's double-pane glass windows. But he was a man on a mission and Fox Mulder never gave less than his best when it came to Dana Scully’s orgasms._

_“Trust me, I am. You have no idea how much I want you right now.” Mulder adjusted his grip around Scully’s waist and hiked her up against the window._

_“Can’t be more than I want you,” she said and hooked her ankles around his ass with one hand fisted around his leaking erection, tapped it along her clit with a moan, then sunk down on every last inch of him. “Oh, God!”_

_Fuck, he was so close to losing it already. He gripped her ass cheek with one hand as he rocked through her folds and palmed the glass with the other, rapidly snapping his hips. “Someone could see,” he realized._

_She scoffed. “Who cares? Someone already did.”_

_“Now, just shut up and fuck you, huh?”_

_Fingernails scraped across his spine as she twisted her hips and worked his cock with determination. “Mmm.”_

_“Look at me, Scully.”_

_Feeling her want for him seep from her center and soak his groin, his love for her poured from his heart right along with it. He wanted to tell her with both his eyes and his words as she came. He wanted her to feel it all at once._

_Their eyes locked intensely as he continued to pump into her. “Yes, let it go.” He kissed her slack-jawed mouth, her cheeks, her nose, gaze never wavering. “Come for me, Scully. I’m so in love with you.”_

_Her eyes widened and her back arched. “I love... oh, Jesus fuck I’m coming!” she keened, an ear-piercing string of expletives ripped through her throat, punctuated by high and desperate moans that rang Mulder’s ears._

_He grinned, enraptured. “Yes, Scully, that’s it.”_

_“Oh, God, moremoremore.” She was still coming. He felt her rippling around him, squeezing his cock like a vise while she shoved his face into the column of her neck. If this was what Clyde Bruckman meant, he’d die a happy man._

_Her whine of, “Fuck me, Mulder!” was muffled by his ear between her teeth, but he got the message loud and clear._

_“Jesus.” Hitching one creamy thigh up to the window, he slammed into her with a grunt. Hips slapping, damp flesh squeaking along glass as the crown of his cock bounced deliciously off her g-spot. “Scu—” he choked, finally flying over the ledge, spilling as deep inside of her as he could get._

_Mulder shook as they gasped for air. He gently lowered her leg and they practically melted to the floor. Scully hummed contently, still wound tightly around his torso and cradling his head._

_“Ho-ly shit. That was amazing. You are amazing,” he panted into her throat, aimlessly smoothing back her mussed hair. She nodded and kissed his head._

_They’d done it. Had snapped that final cord of control keeping their climaxes from their full potential. They sat curled into one another for what felt like an hour. Relaxed, rejuvenated, and properly-fucked._

_She rested her head on his shoulder and his hands roamed her back lazily to the soft beat of the background music, his fingers tracing her spine. “Scully…”_

_“I know, Mulder.” He felt her smile against his skin. “I know...”_

Mulder startled as Scully shook his arm and drew out his name, “Mul-der?” As if she’d been saying it on repeat. 

“What, did you say something?” 

“Just waiting for you to return to the present,” Dr. Milburn said patiently as her kind eyes met his once again. His lashes fluttered and knew he’d been caught shamelessly reliving their lovemaking. “The description of how Dana was able to communicate her needs without suppression is a breakthrough both of you should be proud of. And I am.” 

Jean scribbled down a few things Scully had said before turning her blue eyed gaze onto him. “Your ability to ejaculate at will with Dana’s clear verbal cues has been fully restored since your first coupling? No more edging?”

“Uh, yeah, all good there. Hell, I’ve never had a problem _‘ejaculating’_ when we made love before. I could do that just thinking about her,” he joked, noting Scully’s eye roll before meeting Jean’s unwavering stare. “But no, I haven’t felt the need to hold off my own orgasm in hopes of getting more of an enthusiastic verbal response in return. Seeing and hearing the expression of her pleasure was more than enough for me.”

Scully hummed and tapped his arm playfully. “How very professional of you.”

Mulder tsked with a grin. “That turn you on, Agent Scully?”

Falling easily into their usual world that consisted of just the two of them, she whirled her fingertip around his forearm and slid it under his sleeve, scratching his skin teasingly. “Mm, I’d prefer Dr. Scully tonight, Mulder. If that’s okay with you?”

His cock recognized her husky tone and felt the blood surge through his shaft like rogue wave. Just the number of semi-erections he’d experienced within the last month alone was enough to put an average man to shame. “Always, Doc.”

“Ahem,” Jean cleared her throat with a smile. Mulder barely climbed out of the black hole of Scully-lust alive after that. The urge to wrap up this session quickly as possible so he could let Scully have her naughty doctor’s way with him later was a vehement one. 

Scully blushed. “I’m sorry, Jean, please go on.”

“Nothing to apologize for. This is sex and relationship therapy after all. Talking through events that have occurred or _may occur_ in detail can be just as helpful as acting them out physically.”

Mulder smirked. “How about doing both?”

Scully shook her head. “Ignore him. He’s impossible.”

Jean removed her glasses with an agreeable nod, then glanced at the clock and stood with a soft smile tugging at her mouth. She looked pleased as she gestured for them to stand as well, offering a parting handshake. Her gaze lingered on Scully’s and simply replied back, “He’s in love.” 

Mulder shrugged, palming his spot at the small of her back, confessing, “And I always have been.”

“With this being our ‘termination’ session in our short-term therapy relationship, I wanted to make sure you know that it’s normal for any residual anxiety to rear its head about returning home to pick up where you left off. If that occurs. But, with continued communication and reinforcement of the trust exercises, future road bumps will be less likely to present themselves.” Jean smiled triumphantly. “In fact, I believe you’ll continue flourish in both sex and in love.” 

Ten minutes of goodbyes and one important purchase later, Mulder and Scully made their way out the door and through the alluring landscape. Her solid therapy skills aside, Jean would have no problem attracting clientele with this view. It was almost too bad they were leaving the United Kingdom so soon. 

No more group couple’s sharing and fellatio workshops. No more sex therapy and revolutionary techinque excercises. No more voyeuristic intimacy— _though that could prove to be one they revisit another time_ , Mulder mused daringly. And no more Jean. They made it over the thwarting hump of verbal sexual expression and that was all they’d ever need from now on: them, open and together. 

Mulder knew with certainty he and Scully would never forget the revealing and tantalizing events of this sexual awakening. Despite the brief moments of embarrassment they may have felt, they had actually stepped out of their comfort zone and survived Dr. Jean Milburn’s hot seat of Sex Education. 

They were proud. 

With a pep in his step, he followed Scully up the stairway that led them to their rental car. Mulder tapped the new copy of Dr. Milburn’s book,  Sex Positions for Every Body , and chuckled. “Think this is better than your Kama Sutra book buried in your lingerie drawer?”

“ _My_ Kama Sutra book?” Scully huffed, snatching away the autographed copy he’d purchased from Jean. “Funny how it suddenly appeared on my bookshelf with a sticky note that read, _‘If you’re open to trying the position on page twenty-three, I’ll do the paperwork for a month’_ in your sloppy handwriting.” 

“Hey, as I recall there were no complaints that night, g-woman,” he teased and unlocked the car.

Scully reached up to caress the swell of his cheek, then slid the pad of her thumb down his lower lip. “There are no complaints any night.”

He kissed her forehead and then her mouth, lingering against her plush lips. “All jokes aside, I’m happy our asses ended up in a sling at work and that we decided to brave uncharted territory together. In more ways than one.”

“Me too. But Mulder,” Scully laced her warm fingers through his and charmingly added with a lilt, “Let’s get out of here. There is one place I’d much rather be right now than here. Doing one very particular thing with you. And clothing isn’t necessary.”

He kissed away the upturned curl of her lips, soft and slow, feeling her melt into his arms. “It’s page twenty-three, isn't it?”

“Bring it on, g-man. Bring. It. On.”

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah thanks so much for reading this! I took a chance at writing something different than what I’ve written before and attempted to stay in character for both Mulder and Scully and for Jean. Hopefully I pulled it off well enough as to not do a disservice to their amazing characterizations. Also 🤞🤞🤞 the smut was hot enough and the whole resolution to their “problem” worked for y’all. 
> 
> This was both fun and hellish to write so I hope you enjoyed the ride!😘

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to my beta’s on this: @fragilevixen and @admiralty for their thoughts and edits. A special thank you to @alienqueequeg for going out of her way to constantly talk out the many annoying issues with me 😘 ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Thanks for giving this a chance. I promise it gets good in the next two chapters. Any feedback you leave is appreciated since I’ve never written Jean nor therapy fics before.


End file.
